Hey, Jadilah Pacarku
by cacingkawat
Summary: "Hey bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" Apa ini, apa Hyukjae ditembak? HaeHyuk/yaoi... RnR?


Title: Hey, Jadilah Pacarku

Cast: HaeHyuk

Warning: yaoi, geje, typo bertebaran... etc

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah aku rasa hari ini sangat melelahkan" keluh pemuda berwajah manis sambil sesekali mengelap peluh yang ada di dahinya

"Unghh harinya panas sekali" ujar Hyukjae sambil sesekali mengusap wajahnya yang dihiasi keringat. Kalau saja ada yang mau mengantarkannya pulang tadi, kalau saja ada yang bersedia memberikan tumpangan untuknya, mungkin ia tidak akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki saat cuaca sedang panas seperti ini.

"Aaaaa aku ingin cepat sampai rumah" Hyukjae kesal, Hyukjae bosan, Hyukjae ingin cepat pulang. Tapi apadaya tampaknya perjalanan pulangnya masih lama. Andai tadi ia menyetujui ajakan temannya untuk pulang bersama menggunakan bus, mungkin ia tak akan tersiksa dengan panas hari ini. Andai saja... ahh sudahlah berhenti berandai-andai kalau nyatanya saja Hyukjae masih menikmati teriknya matahari saat ini.

"Huh panas sekali" Hyukjae terus mengeluh tanpa tau sedaritadi ada seorang pemuda tampan memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya bukan memperhatikan sih, lebih tepatnya lagi pemuda itu sedaritadi mengikuti setiap langkah Hyukjae.

.

"Arghh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba berteriak dan akhirnya berjalan cepat untuk mendekati Hyukjae. Ya sedari tadi pemuda itu memang berada dibelakang Hyukjae mungkin lebih tepatnya ia berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap bingung kearah pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja ada disampingnya dan selanjutnya pemuda itu berada dihadapannya membuatnya mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Hyukjae diam, Hyukjae menatap bingung kearah pemuda tampan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Lama mereka terdiam, panas itulah yang sedaritadi dirasakan kulit Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang bingung, Hyukjae yang kesal dengan pemuda yang tak mau menjauh dari hadapannya. Akhirnya Hyukjae pun mendorong pemuda itu kesamping agar tak menghalangi jalannya. Hah dan selanjutnya Hyukjae pun berjalan cepat, cepat karna tak tahan ingin segera sampai rumah. Belum beberapa langkah Hyukjae melangkah ia mendengar pemuda itu berteriak

"Hey kau" Hyukjae berhenti melangka lalu ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat pemuda tampan yang sedikit aneh itu. Hyukjae melihat pemuda itu menghampirinya lagi, Hyukjae menyerngitkan alisnya heran. 'Untuk apa ia menghampiriku?' batin Hyukjae penasaran. Sekarang pemuda tampan itu sudah ada dihadapannya lagi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Hyukjae menatap bingung kearah pemuda tampan itu.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?"

Apa ini, apa Hyukjae ditembak? Aneh, Hyukjae merasa aneh. Aneh bukan karna ia ditembak untuk pertama kalinya. Hyukjae merasa aneh karna ia tak mengenal pemuda yang mengajaknya pacaran ini. Aneh bukan, Hyukjae saja tak tau namanya. Hyukjae diam, Hyukjae bingung jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan untuk pemuda aneh tapi tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

akhirnya setelah lama terdiam Hyukjae pun menjawab sambil menatap malas kearah pemuda tampan yang baru saja beberapa menit ini di temuinya

"Pacaran, apa kau serius?" Pemuda itu mengangguk

"Kau bercanda kita bahkan belum berkenalan. Kau tau namaku saja belum, lalu tiba-tiba kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu"

"Ok baiklah kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku Lee Donghae. Mahasiswa berumur dua puluh tahun. Dan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Hem... bagaimana denganmu?" dengan senyum lebar Donghae pun menjulurkan tangannya berharap pemuda manis dihadapannya ini mau meraih tangannya dan balik memperkenalkan diri

"Cih... menggelikan sekali" bukannya meraih tangan Donghae, Hyukjae malah berjalan malas menjauhi pemuda tampan itu.

"Hey ini tidak menggelikan. Kau tau setidaknya sebelum tau namamu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae berjalan menjauhinya itu pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengikutinya. Sepertinya ia tak akan berhenti mengikuti langkah pemuda manis itu sebelum pemuda manis itu memberi tahukan namanya.

"Jatuh cinta bagaimana bisa? Dasar aneh"

"Apa kau tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Hyukjae menoleh kesamping tepat sekarang dimana Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau karna aku belum pernah mersakannya" jawab Hyukjae seadanya tanpa melihat kearah pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Donghae tersebut

"Kau mau tau rasanya? Kalau kau mau tau aku akan memberitahukan rasanya karna aku sekarang sedang mengalaminya" ungkap Donghae dengan senyum lebar sambil menatap Hyukjae lembut

"Aku tak ingin tau rasanya, yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah cepat sampai dirumah. Jadi jangan halangi jalanku lagi"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab" ucap Donghae aneh membuat Hyukjae bingung

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karna kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau harus jadi pacarku"

"Kau memaksa, dasar kau aneh"

"Setidaknya kalau kau belum mau menjadi pacarku, beritahu aku namamu"

"Lee Hyukjae. Sudahkan, kalau begitu bisa kau pergi menjauh dariku"

"Hem baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Hyukkie calon pacarku" setelah itu Donghae pun berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menatap bingung sosok Donghae yang mulai menjauh karna berlari

"Kalau kau memang jodohku, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi" walaupun sudah agak jauh tapi Hyukjae dapat mendengar jelas teriakan Donghae tersebut. Dan Hyukjae pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengarnya setelah itu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya lagi agar cepat sampai rumahnya.

'Lee Donghae ya' Hyukjae tersenyum. Mungkin kalau takdir memang berniat mempertemukannya lagi dengan pemuda tampan yang sedikit aneh itu, ia tak keberatan. Yah tak keberatan sepertinya Lee Donghae itu tidak buruk.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun wajah Hyukjae dihiasi dengan senyuman manis.

.

.

.

.

END

.

awkwkakwk ok tamat dengan tidak kerennya. sebut aja ini sampah karna emang gak jelas banget buat dibaca ahahaha ao cuma bisa nyengir, kenapa bisa setelah ao hilang beberapa bulan tetiba muncul malah ngepublish ff gak jelas begini

.

Hah makasih aja deh buat yang udah baca, maaf banget deh ya kalau ini aneh banget. kira-kira ada sedia ngeripiu ini gak? Ahahkhakahk


End file.
